the moment we learned 'hate'
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: Ever wonder how did Kyou find out why was Yuki stronger in the morning even though he was sleepy? (I have. It bugged me. And here's the fic I made to satisfy my curiosity.)


**title – the moment we learned 'hate'.  
pairing – kyou + yuki  
rating – pg  
description – Ever wonder how did Kyou find out why was Yuki stronger in the morning even though he was sleepy? (I have. It bugged me. And here****'****s the fic I made to satisfy my curiosity.)**

**Disclaimer: Yui doesn****'****t own Fruits Basket or DDR's**** "I****n the heat of the night****"****.**

"Why did our feelings die in action  
When we fought for satisfaction  
But our hearts sent S.O.S. - please save me  
Why did our love lose all its magic  
Missing you is kinda tragic  
We were heading for the best.

In the heat of the night  
There is no one to blame  
It can heal all the pain  
In the heat of the night."

**the moment we learned ****'****hate****'****.  
by miyamoto yui**

Everything had to be planned out perfectly.

After all, this was the rat he was dealing with. What further justification did he need to prove that he needed something foolproof when it came to defeating that cursed rat?

The day had started out well. The orange-haired boy checked off his mental lists of everything and every time he had ever attempted to defeat his mortal enemy: the rat. The gray-colored boy who stood in his way to becoming part of the official 12 animals of the Chinese zodiac. In some part of his mind, even though it was not that boy's fault, he couldn't vent his frustrations in any other way. It wasn't that boy's fault that his sign didn't get into the banquet.

It was a legend after all. But it was also the legend that brought them together in some way.

In the middle of the night, he tippy-toed to stake himself in Yuki's room. He didn't care if this was underhanded, but he wanted to win just once against that rat. And if it meant taking advantage of any opportunity that he could find, then he was going to use them for his own means. But was fate that kind to him?  
He could only laugh silently at himself for his foolishness.

Why couldn't he have just admitted that he didn't want to say goodbye to Yuki when he-

Shuffle, shuffle.  
Yuki turned over in his sleep. Kyou sat in one corner of the room with the slanted light of the moon shining upon him from an open window, the one he had slipped through like the cat that he was. He found himself observing the usually proper and calm Yuki tossing and turning like a maniac. His positions changed every forty-five minutes or so.

Kyou blinked as he crawled a little bit towards Yuki to look at him with a skeptical expression on his face. Was this the same person that was more powerful than he was? Even he wasn't that bad of a sleeper. Then again, he had heard from Haru that Yuki was a heavy sleeper.

His eyes blinked as he stopped crawling and thought about Haru's words. How _had_ Haru known that Yuki was a heavy sleeper anyway? No one knew that. Not even his older brother, Ayane. The answer to this intriguing question did not take long to be formulated.

Creak.  
When Kyou stopped crawling, the wood creaked a bit underneath him and his teeth showed his tenseness as well as his eyes cringing. He didn't want to get caught, especially not like this: Early in the morning in Yuki's room.

If Haru found out, that wouldn't have been good. But if Akito found out that he even tried to touch his plaything, he was as good as a pancake outlining the shape of a person under a steamroller like in the comics.

A chill ran down his spine.

More than this, he feared what Yuki thought about this pathetic shot in the dark. Not about the attempt itself, but overall at what he was doing and could the implications have been more than competition.

The orange-haired one shook his head as if he could have shaken the thought away just like that. He pouted as he looked down at Yuki.  
The gray-haired one could be this peaceful when he slept? It almost made him envious. For whenever he tried to go to sleep, he was haunted by the memory of his mother's constant sliding of his shirt sleeves to reveal the bracelet on his wrist.

In that moment when the wood creaked again under Kyou's foot when he tried to get closer to Yuki, Yuki turned over towards him. He mumbled in his sleep, "Haru. How many times do I have to tell you that I need my privacy?"  
The cat couldn't believe what he heard, but he covered his mouth with both of his hands because his initial reaction was to burst out laughing. The things you found out when people were sleeping…  
But he was impressed by the fact that Haru was able to navigate himself 1) to Yukis, 2) without getting lost, and 3) in the middle of the night.

But Kyou remained next to Yuki with his arms crossed. He bent his head low as his eyes began to droop. He shouldn't have cared what anyone was going to think.

He was there for just one reason, right? Just to defeat Yuki, correct? There were no other reasons…

Or so he wanted to deny.

When Yuki's alarm went off, Kyou got up with a stir and immediately reached out for Yuki's arm, which was trying to shut off the alarm as a reflex.

"I've got you now!" Kyou shouted inside of his head and it came out of his mouth like a satisfied whisper of declaration.

Of course, the rat having very good reflexes, took Kyou's arm, pulled him, and turned him over on his back so that he pushed him down on his futon. And so, Yuki had rolled and now was on top of Kyou, blinking down at him.  
"So early in the morning," he said with annoyed, tired voice.

It was then that Kyou tried to push him off, but Yuki got a hold of Kyou's wrists and totally pinned him down. His eyes blinked down at him. "Won't you ever learn that you can't beat me?"

With a satisfied grin, Yuki stared at Kyou in short intervals. His hands let go of Kyou's wrists as he pulled on the cat's collar. "Shouldn't you be satisfied with the way things are, you stupid cat?"

It was scary. With that type of expression and unconscious seductiveness, he almost looked like Akito's twin. If not, maybe Akito himself.

Kyou looked up into those eyes and became faced with the feeling he had tried to kill off for the longest time. He knew he couldn't beat him. Not just yet. And it wasn't because he was weak. It was because Yuki was so-

His mind went blank as Yuki's slumber took over once more. Without him focusing, he lost his balance and his head dipped…

…directly touching his lips on Kyou's.

Kyou's alarmed eyes looked everywhere, but even though he tried to push Yuki off of him, he just couldn't. In fact, he looked from side to side in shame as he put his hands on the sides of Yuki's face and kissed him even more with his eyes closed.  
But then, he pushed Yuki back onto his bed. Glancing at him as he slipped out the window, he whispered, "When will I ever win against you?"

Then, he quietly left with Yuki opening his eyes and stared at the opened window. "You stupid cat."

He was mad at himself for being unable to fight against Akito. No matter what he did, he couldn't really get away from him and his observant eyes. And wasn't it just so childish that he should torture the one he liked so much just like a little kid with a crush?

But more than this, he hated it when Kyou looked at him. It was as if he was penetrating deep into him, trying to find out what the hell that made Yuki, Yuki. He didn't know though. And he was too proud to admit that he was weak that way.

That morning, when they were fighting out on the Sohma family lot before he left to start living at Shigure's, Kyou shouted, "Fine! Runaway to Shigure's! But I'll hunt you down and defeat you one day!"  
Yuki shouted while holding his collar and looking deeply at him, wanting to convey a message that they couldn't say aloud to one another. Aloud, he said, "You better keep that promise because I'll be waiting for you!"

As a distraction to everyone around them, especially in front of Akito's ever-prying eyes, Kyou shouted, "I hate you!"  
And Yuki's grip on Kyou's collar became tighter as he shouted the same thing back at him. Then, he threw him to the ground, took his bag and walked away.

"You're the only one who doesn't look at me like an outcast, Yuki," Kyou thought to himself as he walked in the opposite direction, towards his room while, at the same time, Yuki thought and smirked to himself with his hair covering his eyes, "Kyou, you're the only one that has stuck it out with me all these years…and genuinely, without malice, jealousy, or guilt."

That's why when Yuki dropped his head onto Kyou's shoulder that particular morning with Tohru watching, the cat freaked out with every hair on his body rising. The rat just slept comfortably without hitting the cat at all and it wasn't because he was in a deep sleep. He was pleased at being able to touch Kyou again, as limited as that time was.

They couldn't admit this to anyone though. It would have blown their cover. And they weren't ready to deal with the consequences.

Things around them were complicated enough already.

**Owari. / The End.**

**Author****'****s note:** Whenever I wanted to do a Kyou + Yuki fic, I would look at "intimately" and think that that fic was sufficient. It said a lot of things that I thought and so I was stumped. So, for this particular fic, I tried to do an isolated incident. And the image that kept on coming back to me was one pulling the other's collar.  
(Wow, I never thought I would write quite a few fics for this fandom!)

**Wednesday, June 23, 2004**


End file.
